1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses for use in resistive exercise of limbs.
There has been a dramatic rise in people's interest in "wellness" and physical fitness, especially in the past ten years. Health care professionals in general have recommended aerobic activity (ranging from a full high impact aerobic workout to walking) in order to reduce LDL's (certain cholesterol levels), reduce hypertensive states, improve generalized circulation (cardiac function) and improve muscle tone. This trend has led to the development of various exercise devices which provide both aerobic and toning benefits.
It is also evident that in today's lifestyle time is precious and continuing through the 90's productivity will be paramount. Therefore people in general are and will be looking for more time-efficient modes of exercise. This is observed on a daily basis by the rapid rise in sales of home exercise equipment (stationary bikes, rowing machines, and stair machines, for example).
Various resistive exercise devices have been created in the past. They range in complexity from simple limb weights to extravagant elasticized contraptions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,103 to Wilson (1940) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,767 to Hamm (1990) disclose elastomeric devices which are affixed to the upper and/or lower limbs for muscular toning by spreading or flexing the limbs. These devices are designed only for a specific type of activity, i.e., abducting the upper and/or lower limbs. They appear to be quite clumsy and difficult to utilize in a combination of maneuvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,580 to Paris (1977) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,246 to Wilson (1977) illustrate a further evolution of elastomeric exercise devices to exercise the upper and lower limbs simultaneously. Once again these devices appear to be designed for a specific regime of exercise for all four limbs at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,439 to Kuhl (1990) displays a body-supported resilient exercise apparatus which is worn on the upper torso. The user dons the device and exercises the upper limbs by forcibly extending the elastic cords in different directions. Although the device exercises the upper limbs, the lower limbs are uninvolved. Also, it appears the device would tend to slip off the user while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,441 to Karlik (1964) reveals a universal exercise device which consists of a series of ropes, pulleys and springs which are attached to the user's limbs to be utilized by forcibly moving one limb or more against a resistance mechanism. Again, the device appears to be extremely cumbersome to wear during a range of activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,376 to Marshman (1937), U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,500 to Gatts (1965), U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,814 to Fox (1978) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,802 to Malloy (1990) illustrate several types of exercise clothing devices. With enough tension on the bands in the vertical plane the devices would appear to be uncomfortable to wear on the shoulders and around the waist. Also, as a result of the constant motion of the upper and lower limbs, it would appear that the elasticized straps in the vertical plane would tend to slide laterally off to the side of the muscle.
As described, the above elastomeric devices suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) The devices which join one limb to another are exercise-specific and may be difficult to utilize in a combination of exercise procedures without running the risk of tripping and falling. PA1 (b) Attempts to wear separate devices on the upper and lower limbs simultaneously will make the use more complicated and, compounding that with the fatigue factor, could lead to injury. PA1 (c) Exercise suit devices allow the limbs to be actively exercised independently, however, the stresses of the elastomeric components attempting to reach their equilibrium point may lead to discomfort on the shoulders and waist and make the devices uncomfortable to wear for any extended period. PA1 (d) When elastomeric straps are worn across the vertical plane of a joint, the bands may tend to lose their vertical position (slipping off to the side) while the limb is in motion. PA1 (e) A constant source of friction is created when an elastomeric band runs across the vertical plane of a joint. This may lead to further discomfort and possible injury to the user. PA1 (f) Several of these devices appear to be cumbersome to wear and may pose difficulty in maintaining them hygienically. PA1 (g) In this day and age physical fitness is associated with the fashion scene and these devices are bulky and cannot be attractively combined with the latest in fitness attire. PA1 (h) They provide for only a single exercise level unless a major portion of the device is replaced. PA1 (a) To provide a resistive exercise device which can exercise one limb independently of the others and thus allow the user to perform multi-tasked exercising; PA1 (b) To provide resistive exercise devices that can be worn on both the upper and lower limbs simultaneously, thus reducing the time necessary for a full body workout; PA1 (c) To provide resistive exercise devices that can be worn on both the upper and lower limbs simultaneously without increasing the complexity of use, and while also reducing the risk of injury as a result of fatigue; PA1 (d) To provide resistive exercise devices which can exercise each limb independently without increasing inferior tension on both the shoulders and waist which would tend to create discomfort; PA1 (e) To provide resistive exercise devices where any elastomeric components are able to maintain their vertical plane without creating a torsional effect around the joint while in motion; PA1 (f) To provide a resistive exercise device where contact between moving components and the skin surface is lessened, thus reducing the possibility of irritation or injury; PA1 (g) To provide a resistive exercise device which may be easily fitted to the body and cleaned and maintained with limited effort; and PA1 (h) To provide a resistive exercise device that can be worn over or concealed under regular fitness attire.